


何日君再来（下）

by Sensnn



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 00:48:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16460264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sensnn/pseuds/Sensnn





	何日君再来（下）

何日君再来 （下）

 

 

 

 

正文

 

 

　　雨水顺着屋檐的瓦片滑落，敲打在青石砖上，滴滴答答的声音有节奏的奏吟着，院内的草吸足了水分绿得生动又诗意。

　　

　　正是大清早的时候，天蒙蒙亮，空中飘着细雨，不大也不小，他离开大厅到门口这几步路的功夫，就被濡圌湿圌了衣服。

　　

　　朴珍荣把院门的栓子抽圌了，推开院门。

　　

　　王三儿正捧着冒热气的包子站在门侧，用嘴呼呼的吹。

　　

　　“你今个儿来的挺早。”

　　

　　朴四不苟言笑惯了，但看王嘉尔站在冷风中打着颤儿，那鼻尖都冻红了，于是道，“进来罢。”

　　

　　王三走进武馆，彼时正是临近朴珍荣早晨私塾教学的时候，大厅里的学堂里稀稀拉拉坐了了些人，显然还没到齐，但那些孩子一个个都不发一语，默默看着眼前的书本。显然是颇受朴老圌师的教圌导。

　　

　　朴珍荣给他指了个地儿，“你在院子里自个儿练，不要闹。”

　　

　　“不然把你赶出去。”

　　

　　说着，朴珍荣拿了书和戒尺，开始教学。

　　

　　朴珍荣今天教他们的是一位清朝初年词人的词。

　　

　　密意未曾休，密愿难酬。暗忆欢期真似梦，梦也须留。

　　

　　王嘉尔盯着朴四，看他慢慢吟诵、解析，那眼神里的光芒不同寻常。他诉说着诗人的苦闷，总觉得仿佛在说自己，好像他还有许多未竟之事，充满了无奈和惋惜。

　　

　　下了课，差不多就是正午的时候。

　　

　　下午是武学的课，他刚才听崔五说，大概有可能会教他们一点其他的东西。

　　

　　王嘉尔早都换好了衣服，和崔五还有其他孩子并排端正的站成一排。

　　

　　朴四上了楼来，扫视他们一遍，然后搁下手中的茶，“今天，我们讲点而别的拳法。”

　　

　　“中圌国功夫，笼统的说，南拳北腿。”

　　

　　“而南拳呢，又分外家拳和内家拳。这些自然不必我多说罢。”

　　

　　“今天我们就来讲讲南拳中由外至内，至刚至烈的八极拳。”

　　

　　“八极拳以头足为乾坤，肩膝肘胯为四方，手臂前后两相对，丹圌田抱元在中圌央为创门之意。以意领气，以气摧力，三盘六点内外合一，气势磅礴，八方发力通身是眼，浑身是手，动则变，变则化，化则灵，其妙无穷。八极拳非常注重攻防技术的练习。在用法上见缝插针，有隙即钻，不招不架，见招打招。”

　　

　　“此拳法刚猛暴圌烈，猛起硬落、硬开对方之门，连连进发。”

　　

　　（以上截取自百度百科）

　　

　　“当初我师傅曾和我说，以我的性子，不适合练八极。”

　　

　　“往日年轻气盛的我我不服。”

　　

　　“但是当我的师圌兄将这一门拳法练到极致的时候我才知道，果真我是不适合的。”

　　

　　朴四顿住了。

　　

　　王嘉尔隐隐察觉他似乎有什么话没有说，堵在唇圌舌之间，似是难以启齿。

　　

　　“八极拳拳致命，哪怕打哪，招式又阴又毒。”

　　

　　朴四转过来看他们，眼神晦涩难辨，“我希望我的弟圌子中，不要有想学这派功夫的人。”

　　

　　他微微低头，竟是叹了口气。

　　

　　王嘉尔转头看看崔五，崔五冲他做了个表情，看上去像是大有文章。

　　

　　练了一下午太极的基本式，王嘉尔累的气喘吁吁的坐到地圌下。朴珍荣转过来看他一眼，像是在用眼神谴责他偷懒，王嘉尔挣扎着要站起来，被崔五按住。

　　

　　“休息会儿。”

　　

　　崔五凑过来，冲他低声嘟囔，“你可……别怪师圌兄今天晚上说了狠话。”

　　

　　“我……我怎么会？”

　　

　　崔五眯着眼笑，“那以前的时候……他和我们门下的大师圌兄是不和的。因为当时的师傅允了大师圌兄学别家的拳法，却没允他，朴师圌兄觉得十分不公，所以和大师圌兄相当不对付。”

　　

　　“但是后来师圌兄知道师傅也是为了他好，但是他对大师圌兄的那份抵触却没有消失。”

　　

　　“三儿，你知道师圌兄这话都是冲谁说的吗？”

　　

　　王嘉尔懵了，难不成还能是跟他这个对武一无所知的人说的？

　　

　　崔五看他那样儿，点了点他脑门子，“傻三儿，就是你啊。”

　　

　　“你说甚……我——我？”

　　

　　“对啊，你忘记了？你上次在师圌兄让你和其他弟圌子比试的时候，你就用了一招颇像霸王顶肘的招儿，只不过你那时的那动作是用来挡。说实话我当时吓坏了呢，心想着这不是八极的招儿吗？你不是初学者一个吗？但转念一想，你这姿圌势标准还算是标准，但用的又不太对，八极的打法里哪有这么挡的呢，所以我还挺费解的。”

　　

　　王嘉尔惊出一身冷汗。

　　

　　八极？

　　

　　他？

　　

　　怎么可能……

　　

　　他分明用的是师傅教他防身的那几招……

　　

　　难道当时师傅……

　　

　　如今身在香圌港的七咫鹰教他的是八极的招儿？

　　

　　王嘉尔思索着该怎么圆，但发现这突然一下杀得他措手不及，他难以自圆其说。他自个儿在这儿纠结，却没想崔五他们并不在意他的回答，朴四还在一旁慢悠悠的喝圌茶呢。只是他心里多少知道，朴四对他多少有点看法了，不然也不会单独拿出来讲。

　　

　　王嘉尔叹息。

　　

　　他就不该接那个看上去像杀手一样的林二的活儿，每次见那家伙，他喜欢选在夜黑风高的日子，让他总觉得自己要折在那里。

　　

　　师傅信里曾提过，那个叫斑斑的是来助他，可那人天天赖在自己这儿混吃混住，哪有一点儿要帮忙的样子？

　　

　　王嘉尔战战兢兢的在武馆度过了一下午，总算是到了回家的时候。

　　

　　朴四背着手慢慢踱过来，见王嘉尔正在穿鞋，轻飘飘地说了一句，“回去了？”

　　

　　王嘉尔吓得一抖，然后猛地点头，“是……是的朴四先生！”

　　

　　朴四拿眼瞧住他，他点漆似的眸子黯沉得让人透不过气，王嘉尔感觉自己就快要窒圌息了，朴四这才说道，“路上小心。”

　　

　　“是、是！”

　　

　　王嘉尔疾步走了几百步，才松懈下来。不是朴四像洪水猛兽，而是他自己心里有鬼，不敢去看朴四的眼。武馆里的大家都是好人，都是一心想学武的好人，只有他一人是动机不纯的，每每想及此，他就感到一阵羞愧。

　　

　　此时天色正晚，街上行人寥寥无几，王嘉尔大汗淋漓的走到巷口，突然就被猛地拉进巷子里，他的嘴也被捂住没能叫出声来。

　　

　　那人俯下圌身，“不要吵。”

　　

　　王嘉尔慢慢捋顺呼吸，“你……”

　　

　　“我是林二。十文钱先生。”

　　

　　“你……”

　　

　　“此番是最后一次，我来问你，那朴四那儿，可否有一个叫金七的人？”

　　

　　“金七？”

　　

　　王嘉尔思前想后，那一干弟圌子中并没有这么一个人。

　　

　　他下意识的摇摇头，引得林二一阵不满。

　　

　　“说话，光晃脑袋什么意思？”

　　

　　王嘉尔立刻说道，“我在武馆待了这么些时日，也没听说过有这个人。”

　　

　　林二点点头。

　　

　　借着月光，王嘉尔隐隐能看到他阴沉冷凝的眉眼，像在冰霜里浸染过似的，寒气四溢。

　　

　　他拧眉望向他，嘴角竟是微微上扬的，“王……十文钱，今次是最后一次了，日后我不会再寻你。”

　　

　　他从荷包里里掏出什么，王嘉尔仔细一看，竟是几张洋票。

　　

　　“这是你的酬劳。”

　　

　　王嘉尔看着那几张钱像看烫手山芋似的，半晌没接，他可不敢接。这洋票是皇家的玩意儿，他一个血统纯正的中圌国人可不敢用，用这钱是要被其他人瞧不起的。

　　

　　王嘉尔凝重道，“我……不要这钱。我也会当作从没有见过你。再见。”

　　

　　林二站在原地，看这王嘉尔逃跑似的消失在夜色里，勾起嘴角，“倒是聪明的紧。”

　　

　　他把洋票收回去，压低了帽檐，转身离开深巷。

　　

　　-

　　

　　这阵子的雨下的秀气又绵连，断断续续的但却不曾消停，王嘉尔连着几日没带油纸伞，被淋了个透彻，有染上风寒的势头。

　　

　　朴四看他自进了武馆就开始不停的打喷嚏，皱着眉，却还是嘱崔五去给他端了一碗姜茶上来。

　　

　　“王三儿，你这要病便病，传给别人可不好。”

　　

　　朴四嘴还是硬，但王嘉尔仍然能感受到他这只言片语下的那份关心。他端着姜茶，头上还盖着朴四给他的手帕，手帕上传来阵阵书卷的气息，沉稳、心安，就像朴四那人似的。

　　

　　王嘉尔自觉林二那事儿算是了了，便更下定决心要用功学武，朴四对他一如既往的严厉，崔五还是一副乐天的性子，赖在自家的那叫斑斑的人还是每天混吃混喝。

　　

　　王嘉尔回了事务所还一阵后怕，刚才那林二仿佛在用钱试探他，很奇怪的是他喊自己的时候，分明喊了自己的真姓。他边走边想，就瞧见那斑斑靠在门框上，一脸邀功之相。王嘉尔瞥了一眼，略过他，一头坐在沙发上，揉圌揉酸痛的肌肉，满脑子都是乱的。

　　

　　斑斑凑过来，不知从哪儿掏出个物什来，往他眼前一晃。

　　

　　他定睛一瞧，那是一封信，他立刻蹦了起来，“斑斑！那是师傅寄来的信吧？”

　　

　　斑斑歪着嘴一笑，“你说呢？”

　　

　　信在他手里被弹了两下，显得无比轻佻。

　　

　　王嘉尔不悦道，“你到底是师傅叫来帮忙的还是添乱的？”

　　

　　王嘉尔眼睛还离不开那信，深色的牛皮信纸滴上了金色的火漆蜡，看上去非常昂贵。

　　

　　斑斑自顾自的用拆信刀开了信，“嘿，这信可是寄给我的，我还不乐意给你看了呢。”

　　

　　“等等，你说信是给你的？”

　　

　　斑斑把他那八角帽摘了，露圌出色泽清浅的发圌丝，他耸肩，“不然？段……你师傅必然是有要事交代，才会送加急密信。恐怕是要干活咯。”

　　

　　斑斑坐到角落里去读那信了，还当真不给他看。王嘉尔听到是加急密信的时候，就知道这事应该是师傅的意思，师傅必然是不想让他掺和进来，他撇了撇嘴，窝进沙发里闭了眼，脑袋里一直在在循环着今天朴四那些颇有深意的话。

　　

　　而这头的斑斑眉头拧的越来越紧，他把信反复读了三遍，确认无误之后，把信用点燃的蜡烛烧了。

　　

　　七咫鹰马上要回来了。

　　

　　皇家特圌务有动作了。

　　

　　皇军要行动了。

　　

　　无论哪一条，都是头等头的大事。

　　

　　斑斑扭过头去看熟睡的人，眉上染上一丝担忧，只希望此次的事……不会波及到这个心思单纯的家伙。

　　

　　斑斑不动声色的用余光瞧着王嘉尔睡着了，于是也到沙发上躺下，阖上眼。

　　

　　七咫……段宜恩密报里说了将会在三日之内归来，那也证明香圌港那边的行动并不成功。

　　

　　看来暗圌杀皇军元圌帅之圌子的任务失败了。

　　

　　斑斑眉间附上一丝忧虑，这次，怕是麻烦了。

　　

　　-

　　

　　王嘉尔在睡眠中被人拍醒，他揉了揉眼，看到眼前的人，恍惚间以为自己在做梦。

　　

　　“师、师傅？”

　　

　　来人一身深色长衫，戴着毡帽，压低的帽檐让人看不清他的眼，但他嘴角微微泄圌出一丝笑意，他负手而立，而一旁的斑斑正翘着腿冲他笑，“你昼思夜想的师傅，回来喽。”

　　

　　王嘉尔不理他，看着代号为七咫鹰的人——也就是他的救命恩圌人，段宜恩。

　　

　　“师傅？”

　　

　　段宜恩冲他点头，然后把外衫递给他，“更圌衣，得走了。”

　　

　　段宜恩脸上鲜少露圌出如此急迫之色，王嘉尔虽不解，但仍是麻利地穿好衣服，然后被斑斑扯着出了事务所的大门。

　　

　　他们刚转身隐进一个小巷子，前脚刚走，就看见几个身着黑色洋服的人在夜色里无声且小心翼翼地靠近他们的事务所。

　　

　　带头的人做了一个“上”的手势，其余几人便飞快的闯了进去。王嘉儿又惊又疑地看着段宜恩，段宜恩冲他做了一个噤声的手势，斑斑不慌不忙，双手反抱着脑袋，冲他笑。

　　

　　这些个人擅闯他人的地儿，还能这么大摇大摆的，王嘉尔不禁仔细地去瞧那个带头人，那人的侧面如刀刻，头发被发蜡抹得发光，聚拢的眉眼透露着一股肃杀之气。

　　

　　王嘉尔愣了，这人，他见过好几次了。

　　

　　林二。

　　

　　段宜恩这厮也是盯着那领头的人，眼神冷到了极致，他抿唇，冲斑斑点头，然后斑斑拉着王嘉尔二话不说转头就跑。

　　

　　斑斑把王嘉尔带到城郊的一处院子，这院子看上去破败不堪，长期无人居住的样子，他进了院子就放松了，百无聊赖的坐在那口废井上瞧着王嘉尔直笑。

　　

　　王嘉尔不睬他，他倒也能自得其乐。

　　

　　“你说你，天底下比傻，还有能甚过你的吗？”

　　

　　王嘉尔怒目而视，“你！你不要胡说！”

　　

　　斑斑耸肩，“我只是实话实说罢了。你在……姑且算你师傅的七咫鹰身边这么久，竟然还一无所知。该说你单纯呢，还是……”

　　

　　“休要取笑他。”

　　

　　段宜恩推门而入，他摘了毡帽，露圌出一双墨色的眼。

　　

　　“哎呀，段处可真护犊子。”

　　

　　斑斑自觉的走到旁边，不再说话。

　　

　　段宜恩关紧了院子的门，走过来，冲他笑。那抹笑带着点歉意，带着点忧心，酥圌酥圌麻麻的，斑斑什么时候见过这位狠心之人这么笑过，他看得有点受不了似的，赶紧撇过头去。

　　

　　“师傅，你回来了。”

　　

　　段宜恩点头。

　　

　　“事务缠身，颇为棘手。嘉尔，听闻这次你陷入了麻烦之中。”

　　

　　王嘉尔点头，像是突然想起来了，“对了！师傅，刚才那领头的人，便是委托我的人！”

　　

　　段宜恩凝神，“是他……让你查朴四？”

　　

　　“对、对……但是师傅，你怎么知道他要查的是朴四？”

　　

　　“斑斑都跟我说了。”

　　

　　“斑斑？可我这事儿谁都没告诉啊？”

　　

　　“他这些天都跟着你左右，护你周全。我嘱咐他的，你不要生气。”

　　

　　“啊？”

　　

　　王嘉尔这些天早出晚归的，但从没注意到这混吃混喝的人竟然一直跟着他，还把他干的事儿，认识的那些个人，都摸了个透。

　　

　　王嘉尔不禁回头看了斑斑一眼，斑斑瞧见王嘉尔看他，立刻他露圌出一丝得意的笑。

　　

　　王嘉尔不爽地转回头，对师傅点点头。

　　

　　他突然想起自个明个儿还得去上学，有些担忧，“师傅，我明天还得去武馆呢……”

　　

　　段宜恩顿了顿，看着他。

　　

　　“去武馆？朴四的？”

　　

　　“对。”

　　

　　“他……都教你些什么？”

　　

　　“朴四说我适合学太极。”

　　

　　段宜恩沉默片刻，道，“嘉尔……其实我一向不赞同你学这个。”

　　

　　“也不想你踏入这片领域。无论如何，拳圌脚功夫总是……及不过刀枪的。”

　　

　　“太极……尚且能修身养性。”

　　

　　“罢了。”

　　

　　段宜恩微叹，“近日，你小心些。姓林的……那人，可不会轻易罢手。”

　　

　　王嘉尔从刚才开始就什么都不知道，“师傅……到底怎么回事儿？他是你的竞争者吗？”

　　

　　段宜恩抿出一丝笑，“那倒算不上。你且进屋来，听我说说吧。”

　　

　　院子是破败的院子，但进了里屋，却别有洞天，房内设施简单，洁净、一尘不染，似乎常年有人来打扫的样子。

　　

　　王嘉尔和段宜恩刚坐下，就见有人从房里冲了出来，“段先生，您回来了？斑斑在哪？”

　　

　　段宜恩侧头示意他那人在院子里，冲出来那人笑了笑，把茶水端上桌，然后便出去了。

　　

　　段宜恩端着茶，放在鼻尖深深韵了一口，不慌不忙地娓娓道来。

　　

　　段宜恩自小拜在徐保真先生手下学武，是徐保真先生手下的名正言顺的第一任弟圌子。后来徐保真先生接受了许多武术家的踢馆，百战百胜，一时声名大噪，因此也收了许多弟圌子，而朴四、崔五、金七也在其中。

　　

　　彼时有一个武馆弟圌子之间的学术交流，徐保真派了段宜恩上场。段宜恩上场后人都变了，好胜心和他的多年来的练习一并爆发了出来，让众人皆是一惊。

　　

　　徐保真先生这才看出他“静”的性子之下，有着蓬勃的爆发力和强烈的求胜欲，思忖良久后，建议让他转练八极。

　　

　　徐保真虽然年近60，但由于学习武术，身强体健。而此刻，他微微低头看他疼爱的大徒圌弟，一声叹息，透露圌出说不尽的沧桑，“阿恩，学八极者，心要静、手要狠。以死相搏，险种求生。”

　　

　　师傅抬手，拍拍他的肩，“如果你在那场比试中，没有那么出彩，该有多好。”

　　

　　“罢了。”

　　

　　自那之后，他便不许段宜恩再见他的师圌弟们，只告诉他，有人在那场比武之中相中了他，他学好了这门功夫后必须得跟着那人，为那人卖命。如他不允，他乃至整个师门都定会遭遇不测。

　　

　　话已及此，段宜恩断不能再顾虑其他，他不得不对往日走得近的师圌弟们冷眼相待，也不得不对自己学习其他拳法的原因保密，仿佛他成了那个最无情的人。

　　

　　然后……他就进了天圌朝的特殊勤务部门，用他的双手，替领圌袖铲除异己，铺平道路。

　　

　　听到这里，王嘉尔惊得一时无话。

　　

　　段……师傅告诉了他这么重要的消息，真的无碍吗？

　　

　　段宜恩看出他的顾虑，微微一笑。

　　

　　“嘉尔，无妨。其实我说这些……也和你这次所见的林二，有所关联。”

　　

　　“林二？可我看那人就不像个善类。”

　　

　　段宜恩点头，“他是领圌袖身旁的贴身护卫。”

　　

　　“贴身护卫？你们……是同事吗？”

　　

　　“……可以这么说。他，是领圌袖的心腹。”

　　

　　“那他……”

　　

　　“嘉尔。他接近你，让你去查朴四、崔五、金七。无非都是冲着我来的……我这次在HK的任务花费的时间比预期的久，领圌袖对我的忠诚度有怀疑，才会命他前来。”

　　

　　“——也算是一种警告吧。”

　　

　　“怀疑你？可师傅……”

　　

　　“嘉尔。”

　　

　　段宜恩看着他，肃杀的表情在煤油灯之下又变得柔和起来，仿佛刚才一瞬的杀气不存在似的，“我只想你、你们都安康。仅此而已。”

　　

　　王嘉尔沉默，不知道该如何安慰他，“师傅，大家都好好的，您不要忧心。”

　　

　　王嘉尔隔天仍然去了武馆，整个人状态都很低落。崔五见了，嘻嘻哈哈的逗他笑，成效也不大，于是他有些纳闷，觉着三儿昨天是不是遇到了什么天大的事，才能让他哭丧着一张脸。

　　

　　朴四这头喝着茶，不露声色的，到了休息的时间，他叫了崔五，让他喊三儿一同去他书房。

　　

　　进了书房，朴四正在看书，抬眼见人进来了，他放下书，眼神凌厉。

　　

　　“三儿。你在苦恼什么？”

　　

　　“你在埋怨我说了八极的不是？只因为你耍小聪明用了两招？”

　　

　　崔五有些吃惊，没想到师圌兄对王三已经如此上心，他心知师圌兄其实只想唤三儿一人，便默默退出书房。

　　

　　“你知道我为什么这么说吗？三儿。”

　　

　　“我并非不喜八极。八极，不失为一门伟大的国术，但是八极所出的都是置人于死地的招儿，而欲行此道的人，也要做好随时失去自己性命的准备。我的师傅徐老先生曾和我说过，得到什么的同时自然也会失去什么，这世界上没有任何一件东西是轻易的。”

　　

　　朴珍荣背手而立，此时正值冬日，书房里绝非温暖，可朴四只着一件薄衫，他侧头微微朝向他，“我的师圌兄……他走了最艰难的一条道，不撞南墙不回头。那时的我讨厌这样无情又极端的师圌兄，他的心仿佛一夜之间冻结了似的，不再是我认识的那个留有温情的人。”

　　

　　“我承认……当时我年纪尚轻，对此记忆尤深，此事是我有些偏见，但是……”

　　

　　“——绝非如此。”王嘉尔低头，段宜恩告诉他的那些事是要保密的，他无从开口，可他没想到朴四还是如此的温柔，“我从没……怎么能怪您？不如说，我从头到尾都非常尊重您！无论是您的思想，还是您的功夫！我尊敬您……”

　　

　　“我、我……”

　　

　　爱戴你，喜欢你。

　　

　　后面的话王嘉尔说不出来，仿佛一瞬间被抽去了空气，突然窒圌息，什么话都卡在喉腔不上不下。

　　

　　吞吞吐吐，期期艾艾，难以启齿。

　　

　　朴四盯着他，点漆似的眼里闪着星光，又像带了灼圌热的温度，烫得他不敢与之对视。

　　

　　“三儿。你在怕什么？你做了什么亏心事吗？”

　　

　　他不敢说。

　　

　　他对朴四瞒了太多，他从一开始动机就是不纯的，他答应了段宜恩要保守秘密，他要如何才能与他说清？

　　

　　朴珍荣不徐不疾的饮了一口茶，嘴角的那点儿弧度也没了。

　　

　　“王嘉尔。你…懂我的意思吗？”

　　

　　“你在忧虑。”

　　

　　“为了谁？林在范？还是段宜恩？”

　　

　　“……朴”

　　

　　“有些话，你不说，我都知道，你不愿说抑或不能说，我也便不提。但是属于我的、我想听的话，你怎么能也缄口不言？”

　　

　　朴四惯于严肃的脸、平铺直叙的语气都不再如往常那样，像是受了天大的委屈。

　　

　　王嘉尔拿眼瞧着他，低垂的眉眼里带了点笑意，他想到这数个月来，这人对他无言的关心，看似严厉却不说清的照顾，那份注视，好像想要藏着掖着却又掩盖不住似的。他知道朴四这人不喜欢别人直言，没想到此时竟然显得如此执着，就为了他想听的那句话……

　　

　　可是他愿意，他愿意的很。

　　

　　“朴四……”

　　

　　“先生。我喜欢你。”

　　

　　朴珍荣上前一步，将他搂紧的手带着颤圌抖，半天竟是吐出一句，“幸好、幸好如此……”

　　

　　他……何曾对自己如此没信心过？都是因为这王三，他变得不再像他自己，可是他从未有一丝的埋怨，只感到应该如此。而真正拥有他、与他互通心意的此刻，那种感觉无法形容。

　　

　　-

　　

　　皇军选在阴雨绵连的一天行动了，身为外来的侵略者，他们在上圌海表现的反客为主，大肆的虐圌杀自圌由党的成员。就连旧桥区的武馆一条街的许多师傅也不能幸免。刀枪无情，武功再好，在皇军使的火枪之下，也不过是儿戏。

　　

　　朴四和他的一众门生躲在武馆里，大门紧闭。朴四平常为人低调，又没有党派倾向，此刻还没有被找上麻烦。但他知道，在皇军眼里他们这群打拳的，都是一丘之貉。门外枪声和惨叫圌声、嘶吼声混杂成一片，他抱紧在他怀里颤圌抖的最年幼的门生，眼神明明灭灭。

　　

　　王三儿去哪了？

　　

　　他抿紧嘴唇，盯着大门。

　　

　　“嘭、嘭、嘭！”

　　

　　紧闭的大门被急促地敲着，随之而来的是王三的声音，“先生！！朴四！开门！开门！”

　　

　　朴四猛地站起来，连忙去开门。

　　

　　门刚被打开，就看见王三满头大汗、双颊通红，一看就是跑过来的，“先生，还有大家，赶紧跟我走！”

　　

　　“什么？去哪？”

　　

　　说话的是崔五，他看见王三好好的本来还挺开心，但看到他紧张的神色又笑不出来了。

　　

　　“皇军，皇军要来了！”王三儿上气不接下气，拉着朴四，抬手招呼大家，“赶快跟我走！”

　　

　　崔五闻言，赶快招呼那些小的起来，顺着王嘉尔的指的方向走。

　　

　　“三儿，你怎么知道皇军来了？”

　　

　　王嘉尔被问得一愣，然后支支吾吾了半天，“先到了避难所再说！”

　　

　　王嘉尔带着众人在小巷里四处穿梭，终于在一处院落停了下来，他推开古旧的门，指着古井道，“下去吧，有梯子，速度快！”

　　

　　众人下了古井，发现底下别有洞天，连着一个狭长的甬道，王嘉尔解释道，“这是旧时的防空洞，先躲一阵子吧，我会出去帮你们找食物和水。”

　　

　　朴珍荣从刚才为止就没说话，一直盯着王嘉尔拉着他的手，到了井底下王嘉尔才松开。

　　

　　他缓过神来，“王三儿，这地儿，你是怎么知道的？”

　　

　　王嘉尔被问得一愣，支支吾吾道，“自圌由、自圌由党的人告诉我的……”

　　

　　朴珍荣闻言，脚下的步伐停住了。

　　

　　“自圌由党？”

　　

　　他皱起眉。

　　

　　崔五看出些端倪，连忙推他，“赶紧地、赶紧地，快进去啦师圌兄，大伙儿都在后面等着呢。”

　　

　　朴四这才被推进了防空洞。

　　

　　这个防空洞大的紧，约有五十亩，在昏暗的照明之下一眼看不到尽头。

　　

　　等人都进来找地方坐下了，朴四走过来，凝视他。

　　

　　“三儿。嘉尔。”

　　

　　“你……是不是和段宜恩还有林在范有什么牵扯？”

　　

　　崔荣宰惊讶的看他，王嘉尔知道瞒不住了，“……段宜恩，师傅，师傅他是救我一命的人。我原来……双亲被皇军掳去再也没回来，自那起孤身一人，居无定所，流落街头。是段宜恩圌师傅救了我的命。”

　　

　　“……原来如此。”

　　

　　“那你可知……段宜恩和林在范，都是自圌由党的人？”

　　

　　“自圌由党？”

　　

　　王嘉尔皱眉，朴四这事都知道？

　　

　　“三儿。无论如何，我希望你们不要跟他们牵扯太多。”

　　

　　“一个段宜恩，一个林在范。八极的个中高手。在他们手下，很难活命。自圌由党的领圌袖，面善心狠。你的……段师傅，也不过是那领圌袖的一枚棋子。”

　　

　　王嘉尔抿唇，“先生……有句话，我不知当不当讲。”

　　

　　“段先生……段先生他是为了……”

　　

　　“我知道。”

　　

　　朴珍荣截断他的话，“……我知道。师傅知道，师圌兄弟们都知道。知道他是为了我们全师门上下50多名弟圌子，不惜牺牲自己。”

　　

　　崔五在旁边点点头。

　　

　　他又何尝不知道呢，段师圌兄……一直是一个沉默而温柔的人，对待师圌弟们平常都很温和，但是在训练上和师傅相同，十分严格。

　　

　　某一天他不小心听见了师傅和段师圌兄的对话，那时他还小，于是慌慌忙忙地跑去告诉了朴四。

　　

　　“我们……一直在等师圌兄亲口告诉我们的那天。”崔五有些失落，低声道，“我们三个，算起来是师傅手下关系最亲圌密的几个。可是大师圌兄莫名就在某一日消失了，我们等待的那一天，终是没有能到来。”

　　

　　崔五低下头，“明明……有什么都可以一起承担的。明明，大家说了以后要一起开武馆的。”

　　

　　“罢了。”

　　

　　寥寥数字，却也能从中读出不少怅然。

　　

　　这果然不是他能轻易去参与的事啊。

　　

　　王嘉尔顿了顿，师傅还交待了他一件事，“段师傅说，这段时间请大家就待在这院落内，会有人定期往下遣圌送物资，大家不要轻易出去。以免有危险。”

　　

　　“我和……另外一名师傅的手下，会保证朴四武馆大家的周全。”

　　

　　-

　　

　　皇历77年，在上圌海，自圌由党与皇军进行了一场只闻其声、不见其形的战斗。

　　

　　两方的特圌务和杀手在每个夜晚里大打出手，疯狂的想找出对方的党羽和重要人物。最终自圌由党的特圌务处处圌长暗圌杀了皇军首领的独子。皇军首领年事已高，痛失爱子，皇军后继无人，节节败退，最终被赶出上圌海，销声匿迹。

　　

　　自圌由党的首领大获全胜，终于道出实情。

　　

　　徐保真师傅手下的四弟圌子，是他的亲儿子。

　　

　　“妈圌的，这种差事就交给我？”斑斑捏着一份电报，满脸不爽的朝着段宜恩的破院子走去，这儿是朴四武馆众人的避难所，他们在这里躲了一个多月了，外面变了几道天估计他们都不知道。

　　

　　他脾气不好，除了在领圌导和段宜恩面前还能服帖一点，在寻常人面前他可不来那套。他一脚踹开门，只见院落里王嘉尔正趴在石桌上看上去像是睡着了，他面前堆着几本书，身上披着一件薄衫，一看就不是他本人的。

　　

　　朴四——朴珍荣在他身旁站得笔挺，给他撑着一把油纸伞。他见斑斑一脚踹开门的动静大了，微微蹙紧眉头，他做了个噤声的动作，示意他小点声音。

　　

　　斑斑犹豫了一下，小心翼翼地把木门给阖紧，把电报双手奉上，“朴少将。这是领圌袖的电报。”

　　

　　朴珍荣的一只手背在身后，一只手撑着伞，没有接。

　　

　　“放在那儿吧。”

　　

　　“……是。”

　　

　　斑斑顿了顿，“少将，领圌袖……希望您能回去。”

　　

　　朴珍荣没有说话，只是垂眸。

　　

　　院子里的初绽的桃花被这微微细雨打散了，有几片随着风飘到了王嘉尔脸上。朴珍荣抬手，轻柔的为他摘去脸上的花瓣，又把那花瓣放在王嘉尔唇上，嘴角微微勾出一点笑意来。

　　

　　斑斑看了个全圌套，他脸色发讪，走到门口，临着关门的那一刻，他隐隐看到朴珍荣微微俯下圌身，朝着王嘉尔的脸缓缓贴近。

　　

　　他耸肩，把反背在脑袋后面，他的任务完成了，无事一身轻。只是……处里的那一个，小徒圌弟被掳走了，怕是要寂寞了吧。

　　

　　他幸灾乐祸的笑，谁叫他那么闷骚呢，活该。

　　

　　他走出巷口，街上车水马龙，一派热闹，叫卖声和练武声混杂在一起，变成了他最喜欢的美好的声音。

　　

　　旧桥区，又恢复了昔日的景象。

　　

　　天下太平。

　　

 

 

　　END


End file.
